


f-o-u-r

by alexlikescatsanddogs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Denial, Hurt, In Denial, Oops, Poetry, Sad, They/Them, poem, poem about pronouns, pronouns poem, them, them pronouns, they, they pronouns, they them, they/them pronouns, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlikescatsanddogs/pseuds/alexlikescatsanddogs
Summary: small poem i wrote.kudos and comments are appreciated!





	f-o-u-r

athough there are many stars to wish on,  
not all of them come true, however as  
many times i wish it, it seems that  
the opportunities will always pass.

somehow four letters are repeated in my life,  
causing confusion, love and hate.  
and despite my many tries, there is  
a hesitance between alex and kate.

they and them have four, and  
already exist. however, using them  
for me would put a moral at risk  
of being a decent human. a lucky gem.

"an insult to the parents" isn't quite as  
bad as having second thoughts and second  
doubts whenever someone calls your name  
and you think, i'm losing at life's game.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dramatic but i wrote this in a rush so enjoy xoxoooxoxo


End file.
